


The Family I Always Wanted

by The_Mango_Man



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mango_Man/pseuds/The_Mango_Man
Summary: Tommy had always been vigilant during his trip into town and you may be wondering as to why, well to put in short he was not human.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Tommy

Chapter 1: Tommy

Tommy had always been vigilant during his trip into town and you may be wondering as to why, well to put in short he was not human. He was a demon recently exiled from his home because of things he would not want to get into. He had to hide himself with magic otherwise the humans there would have him beheaded. The easy way out would be for him to just leave the town and go somewhere that people would respect him as a sorcerer, but this is where he had promised his teacher to meet. Although it has been 5 years since his promise Tommy was determined to stay until he had come to him.

Everyday Tommy would roam around the market trying to find his teacher but everyday falling. But it wasn’t always for nothing he had made good friends there like Nikki the blacksmith and Eret the florist, Eret tells him all about different flowers and their uses to anyone who can perform magic.

“What does this flower do?” a young demon had questioned him.

“These are Melody Shinus, they are used for more performance magic like in an orchestra and sometimes famous plays.” Eret had replied with a smile on their face, they didn’t mind the questions that Tommy asked him after all he was a really curious sorcerer, plus in exchange Tommy would help water the plants that he kept.

With Nikki she would tell him about all of the weapons that she would make for mighty warriors that would go into battle.

“YOU MADE DREAMS’ SWORD?!?!!” Tommy’s mind was blown away by this fact and was a little hurt that she didn’t tell him sooner.

“Yep with my own bare hand it took weeks to get it how he wanted it, he wanted so many enchantments on that thing to plush it such a pain to carry because of the size but he ended up loving it and he has been using it for like 3? No no 4 years now.”

she said with pride in her voice, and she should be proud she was the person who made the Dream sword. Tommy was always amazed by her skills as a blacksmith and she doesn't get enough credit for her work. Tommy just came out from helping Eret with a massive flower order.

“Thanks again for your help Tommy! I don’t know what i would do without you!” Eret said with a bright smile.

“No worries Eret! I’ll see you tomorrow!.” Tommy had waved goodbye and started heading back to his little camp when he heard something.

“You did hear? Apparently they are executing a wizard today at the town hall.” The blond demon had overheard two shopkeepers talking.

“Ya I heard that he was teaching a demon magic, and in this town!” Tommy’s face suddenly lost all of its color. If he lost his cool right now the illusion spell would break.

That was his teacher they were talking about, his teacher was going to be executed all because Tommy wanted to learn magic. He rushed over to town hall to see if he was too late. It was the biggest crowd of people Tommy had seen since his exile. Whispers and mumbles had filled the aria and out of all of the words in thousands of conversations Tommy was able to make out one word reappearing into his ear.

Demon.

The mayor of the small town had appeared in front of the crowd and everyone became silent, wondering what was next for the demon loving wizard.  
“As you may have heard this man right here is a demon lover, he came into our town thinking that he could just meet up with a demon here! And as mayor of the wonderful town of Tywardreath it is my duty here to rid this town of any kind of demon supporter.” With that being said everyone had cheered except for the handful of people who had some common sense.

“Any last words?” The mayor had asked the wizard.

“Well in fact I do, 山丨ㄒ卄 ㄒ卄丨丂 丂卩乇ㄥㄥ 丨 丂卄卂ㄥㄥ ᗪ丨丂丂卂卩乇尺 ㄖ几ㄥㄚ ㄒㄖ 尺乇卂卩卩乇卂尺 山卄乇几 丨 卂爪 尺乇卂卩卩乇卂尺.” And when he had changed these words he had disappeared in front of everyone. The whole town began to freak out, there was now a powerful wizard, who is a demon supporter, on the loose in their town.

“Everyone I need to stay calm, there is another way to stop the wizard from attacking our town. We have to find the demon who is roaming this town and kill them!” What was with the mayor murdering everyone in the town as punishment?

But with all jokes aside Tommy started panicking, what if they found him out?, what if he slipped up?, he didn’t want to die, all he wanted was to learn magic. Tommy started hyperventilating, he couldn’t take this.

“Tommy are you okay?” He flinched at the touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Nikki, he had to get out of there before anything bad could happen.

He gave a small nod before escaping the crowd to go home. Tommy had gone through this labyrinth type maze to ghetto his camp everyday for 705 days, he liked to keep track of that because he feels like it's the only thing that makes him feel like he’s still in control of something in his life. His camp was nothing fancy to many but to him it was a paradise, his tent was placed on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the whole kingdom and it was surrounded by enchanting trees that never seem to stop growing. He especially liked it when the sun was setting because you could see the reflection of the stars in the lake like a mirror. But now was not the time to be reminiscing about the past now he had to run away from here, far away, the edge of the earth even. Tommy started packing all of his belongings into his sack. Everyone would be getting tested by the flame lily, a flame lily was the only way of detecting a demon in a person, if they were human the flower would just stay the same but if they were a demon the lily would turn into a mush of blood.

“This is all my fault, if I hadn’t been so careless on picking a location to meet this would have never had happened!” The demon sobbed out. He had stuffed the last bit of food into his bag before getting ready to perform the teleportation spell.

It required the blood of the person who is performing the spell, a travelers lavender and last but lost least an image of the place you wanted to teleport to. He had everything he needed. All he needed to do now was say the incantation.

“ᑘᓰᕴᕼ ᕴᕼᓰᖇ ᖇᓍᘿᐸᐸ ᕴᗩᖽᘿ ᒪᘿ ᗩᐺᗩ᙭ ᖴᕴᘉᒪ ᕴᕼᓰᖇ ᓍᗩᑢᘿ ᕴᘉ ᖇᕴᗩᕴᕴ ᗩ ᘻᘿᐺ ᗩᘻᕲ ᘿᘻᕲ ᒪ᙭ ᗷᗩᕲ ᖇᕴᘉᕴᓰᘿᖇ…” he muttered these words before being teleported to the Elven town of Xyrwraek.


	2. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was normal with Tubbo, yes he had an obsession with bees but other than that he was what all the elves liked normal. Until the accident. Tubbo was only 9 when it had happened, he was in the forest like any other day just wondering and taking care of the wild life that lived there. After feeding nearly all the animals that lived there he spotted something, it was a wolf stuck in a hunters trap. Tubbo couldn’t begin to explain how furious he became, first things first poaching/hunting any of the animals here was forbidden, second that breed of wolf was an eclipse howl very endangered because of their use in old moon conjuring methods, and last thing was he knew the hunters wouldn’t even care about his warnings.

Chapter 2: Tubbo

Everything was normal with Tubbo, yes he had an obsession with bees but other than that he was what all the elves liked normal. Until the accident. Tubbo was only 9 when it had happened, he was in the forest like any other day just wondering and taking care of the wild life that lived there. After feeding nearly all the animals that lived there he spotted something, it was a wolf stuck in a hunters trap. Tubbo couldn’t begin to explain how furious he became, first things first poaching/hunting any of the animals here was forbidden, second that breed of wolf was an eclipse howl very endangered because of their use in old moon conjuring methods, and last thing was he knew the hunters wouldn’t even care about his warnings.

“Hey there little guy” He had said softly trying not to startle the pup.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you just let me get you out of that trap.” He slowly but surely made his way to the pup until he was only 3 inches away from it. He slowly began working on getting the pup out if the traps grasp without hurting them in the process. He could tell by now the pup was starting to go into fight or flight, but Tubbo reassured that they would be fine. After working on it for a solid 2 minutes he had done it the wolf was free and now Tubbo could get rid of the trap. But as he slowly got up he had activated the trap again and it had took hold of his left leg, he screamed bloody murder. All of the animals were now looking at him trying to see if they could do anything.

“SOMEONE...ANY…..ANYONE...PL...PLEASE.HELP...MM..ME!” He sobbed out, he was only 9, he couldn't help but scream and scream until he had passed out. He woke up and found himself in the hospital he saw mages putting some sort of magic into his leg before blacking out again.

“Is he going to be okay?!?!?” He heard the familiar voice of his parents.

“We...We don’t know for sure. We had to remove his left leg because of the infection. What I can gather from the situation now is that he may never heal from this trauma.” The doctor said with a sigh. It had been 2 weeks since Tubbo was sent home by the hospital his eyes became emotionless, because of the loss of his leg at school it made him an even bigger target for “attention”. He didn’t appreciate being babied by people, he knew that the teacher had said something to them before he had came back, why else would people be helping him for everything? Even the things he could do perfectly by himself like carrying his bag. He would always come back from home with a blank face.

“How was school Tubbo?” His father had asked him he just muttered a silent good before escaping into his room. Both of his parents had a worried look on their face.

“Maybe school isn’t really good for him.’’ His mother had said.

“But if we take him out of school what would the others think?” his father had replied, he was right in their society they had believed in strict rules for children at a young age. No going out passed 7:30, no more and 2 pieces of any type of sweets a week, if you are to make friends they must be the same gender and if they are the opposite gender they must be suitable for marriage, there were more but if he were to list them it would take hours .But if anyone were to break these rules they would become an outcast to their generation for life. His parents had decided that it was for the best if Tubbo had just become invisible to the public and so he had been locked up in his room. And that where we are now. Tubbo had become an inventor after that because his parents had told him that he would never be allowed outside. He had made a lot of things like energy storing flowers, types of smoke explosives and even a little robo-bee companion named Spinz after the one that flew away and never came back. But today he was finalizing his big project. He had been working on a new prosthetic leg for himself.

“Spinz, can you pass me a thingy-ma-bobby?” Tubbo asked and Spinz had buzzed in response. They had handed him a wrench.

“Thank you!” the inventor said petting the bee. He was almost done with it.

“Spinz?” he called.

“乃乙乙乙ㄒ?”

“Do we have any metal seeds left? The small ones.” He questions.

“乃乙乙乙ㄒ…” 

“Hmmm… I guess we will have to go to the market.” Tubbo said with a shrug. Spinz protested by trying to stop him from going but to no avail they couldn't.

“I know you don’t like it when I go out but if we don’t I can finish my leg. Now come on Mum and Dad are going to be home at sundown so we have plenty of time!” Tubbo had done this many times escaping his house and going into the forest just so he could be with his actual friends with the animals, but over time he used this as an opportunity to go to the market for stuff to buy and gradually he became an inventor. He escaped out his window and made his way to the market. He wore a long robe to hide his crutches from eye view. After what seemed like an hour of walking he was the shop.

“Hey it’s me” And with that Schlatt had turned around dropping everything he was doing.

“Hey it’s my favorite customer! What gives I thought you said you weren't going to come here today?” Schlatt was like the older brother Tubbo never knew he wanted.

“Never mind that, do you have any metal seeds left?” Tubbo was in a rush because it was nearly sun down and if his parents had caught him inventing stuff he wouldn't know what to do.

“As a matter of fact I believe I have one box left of them. Let me check for ya.” The ram had gone off into the back. The shop he was in was old, nothing really fancy but still it was really homely. On his left there were shelves that were barely holding onto the wall and on the right there were some loose boxes that had ‘specialty items’ in them. The floor was all mitch-match colors and the windows had cracks in them. But still Tubbo found comfort in this environment.

“乃乙乙乙ㄒ!” Spinz had always liked the shop, to them all of the other shops were too fancy but this one was nice.

“Okay here you go!” He had placed the box full of metal seeds.

“Thank you!” Tubbo said, pulling out 5 silver bits at payment, he rushed out of the store hearing a faint “See you soon” coming from the older man.

“乃乙乙乙ㄒ!!!! 乃乙乙乙ㄒ!!!!” said in distress.

“What is it Spinz? We still have 2 hours until sundown.” Tubbo said not heeding the warning Spinz had said to him. When they got back home Tubbo sighed in relief that he made it on time. Tubbo had suddenly realized the mess in his room, all types of machinery was spread across the entire room. He had to clean this all up before..

“Tubbo! Come down here this instance young man!” His dad had yelled at him from down stairs.

“Just a minute dad!” Tubbo yelled back at him, he quickly hid Spinz in some boxes and motioned them to stay quiet. He quickly got changed and slowly went down stairs into the kitchen.

“Tubbo, we know that it’s been hard for you and believe us we know. We just want you to be normal… I’ll cut to the point, We have been seeing you out and about the market for weeks now and we don’t want you doing whatever it is you are. Your  _ friend _ schlatt is a bad influence and we do not want you EVER leaving this house again, do I make myself clear?” His mother sounded sincere at first but then at then end sounded threatening.

“But you don’t understand I’ve been making-” Before he could finish he was met with a slap across his face.

“Now listen here, you will stay at home from now on. I do not care about your little  _ adventures in the market. What _ I care about is me having a normal son.” That word stung Tubbo,  _ normal. _ Why did he have to be normal? Why couldn't he be himself? If his parents loved him why can’t they look at him in his eyes when talking to him? He walked upstairs hearing his parents calling for him to come back, even if he did they would only continue to throw insults his way.

“乃乙乙乙ㄒ?” Tubbo looked at Spinz and smiled.

“I’m okay Spinz, now come on let's finish my leg.” and with that he got to work. After attaching the last metal seeds it needed, it was done. He rushed to put it on.

“Okay 1,2,3!” And with that he was standing without the crutches. Spinz was hovering up and down in excitement. Tubbo laughed but then though for a second. What if he had just ran away? He could run to a far away city where they couldn’t find him. He started packing his things quickly. Clothes, some tools, scrap materials, gold and silver bits he had been saving, blankets and food. And with that he had left the house that had once been his heaven. He walked through the market at night so no one could see him. He was going to start a new life in Xyrwraek.


	3. Finding a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had arrived in Xyrwraek wandering around the astonishing ancient architecture that was scattered in the city. Flowers and vines on these buildings were overgrown giving it a more natural look.

Chapter 3: Finding a friend

Tommy had arrived in Xyrwraek wandering around the astonishing ancient architecture that was scattered in the city. Flowers and vines on these buildings were overgrown giving it a more natural look. 

“Eret would love this.” He softly whispered to himself, he felt just awful leaving and not telling them where he was going, but he wasn’t just going to go back; they were searching for the demon there. “Eret would love this.” He softly whispered to himself, he felt just awful leaving and not telling them where he was going, but he wasn’t just going to go back; they were searching for the demon there. He thought for a second of how they would react to seeing this.

-It’s amazing isn’t it tommy?- she said with a smile on his face. And after they would have said something like.

-Did you know that in this world there are over 700,000 different types of magical flowers? Think of all the possibilities with the different enchantment mix ups you can create!- Tommy chuckled to himself, that really seemed like something Eret would do. This silence was broken by a sudden noise..

“Ermm…” Tommy’s ears shot up, he was sure that he was a long way from the main city he should have been alone here. He turned to face a brunette boy standing there with a bee? No a robotic bee following him around, he seemed lost. The boy noticed this and tuned his head to face the demon.

“Do you happen to know how I can get to 139 Syrian rd?” He said kind of anxiously. Tommy had forgotten to hide his normal form from him, no wonder he was cautious.

“No not really sorry, I just got here but i hope you find your way there.” Tommy had said starting to walk down. When the demon was far enough Tubbo whispered to Spinz.

“Do you really think that they were a demon???” He said a little bit too excited. He had never seen one, correction he had never seen anyone but elves. Tubbo had walked down trying to catch up with the demon. Tommy noticed this and started to slow down for some reason.

“Why are you following me?” The blond had questions but to no avail Tubbo did not answer he was in his own little word just thinking of all the things he could do if he was a demon.

“Are you not going to answer my question? Why are you following me?” He questioned again but this time a small mumble came from the brunette.

“Can’t you fly down there instead of walking? Why did you come here when you could have just stayed in your home? How big are your horns going to get?” Tubbo kept on questioning on and on which made Tommy laugh. 

“You ask a lot of weird questions.” The demon had said with a smile.

“My name is Tommy and you are?”

“My name is Tubbo! And this is my buddy Spinz!” The elf had said pointing to the small robot who had buzzed in response. The two boys kept on talking on their way down to the city asking questions on why they came here or if they had any friends where they came from.

“Really!?! She made Dream’s sword????” He had said excitement. 

“Yep she is the most talented blacksmith I have ever met!” Tommy said, throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

“Okay my turn for a question, Why don’t you have wings? I know I asked this before but you never answered it.” They had asked cautiously; he didn’t want his new friend to think that he was a stalker type person, he just wanted to know. Tommy hesitated before responding.

“If I’m being honest here, I was exiled from my home. Not many others know what happens to exiled demons but what they do is that they chop off their wings to show that they are a disgrace to their species.” Tubbo suddenly felt a wave of guilt rush over him.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy chuckled.

“You don’t have to be sorry Tubbo. You weren't the one who cut them off. Now come on I’ll race you to the Inn!”

“Oh you’re on!” Even though the two had only known each other for a day it felt like they had spent their whole childhood together. Their race was filled with laughter as they bolted towards the inn, although Tubbo still thumbeld on occasions of the sudden rock because he wasn’t fully used to his leg yet.

“I-I.. wait let me catch my breath… I win!” Tommy had said swinging his arms in the air.

“No fair you probably have more stamina because you are a demon!” Tubbo laughed, he couldn ’t help but feel like he had known Tommy for a lifetime, wait now many life times like they were best friend sole mates. 

“Come on let's go inside the inn before people think we robbed someone.” Tommy said jokingly as they entered the inn.

“Welcome to the BadLands inn. How can I help you today?” A diamond golem had asked the two boys. The two of them just stood there awkwardly until the golem broke the silence.

“Do you guys want a room or are you just going to stand there?” he had said with an expressionless face. They both nodded and the golem had guided them to a room, inside there were 2 beds on the opposite sides of each other, a large rug with a red egg on it and a lamp next to each bed.

“This is your room, if you have any complaints please speak to my manager about them because I’m too tired to give a shi…  _ *yawn* _ it” the turned to close the door when Tubbo suddenly spoke up.

“Wait don't we need to pay you??” he tilted his he ad.

“Your adventures aren’t you??? It’s kind of our policy to not, you know, charge you.” he let out a deep sigh before changing into a semi-human form.

“I’m going to go back to the main entrance and enjoy your night here at BadLands inn.” he just left. After a few seconds they both bursted into laughter. Skeppy had slumped his way back.

“Why did it have to be teens?” He quietly said to himself as he sat back down on his uncomfortable wooden chair.

“Hey Skeppy!” A demon had suddenly burst into the inn. The golem’s mood had suddenly changed in a millisecond.

“Hey Bad!” He had said almost having a voice crack.

“Did we get any customers sleeping over?” Bad had questioned putting down the boxes of paper onto the counter.

“Oh we had the usuals sleep here again as well as some new faces actually. I was surprised when I saw 2 teens come here.” The golem had said not to think much about it.

“Interesting, now can you help me move all these papers to my room? It's kind of heavy. “Sure!” Skeppy had said without any hesitation. When they got into the room they sorted out all of the papers and sat down, it took them like 2 hours to get through all of that.

“Thank you Skeppy! I don’t know what I would do with you!” Nad had said with a smile on his face.

“No problem bad!” Skeppy had replied. There had been business partners even since they were teens. In Tubbo and Tommy’s room all you could hear was soft whispering coming from there.

“Okay okay now you go!” Tubbo had said passing the book and pencil to Tommy. The blond had started doodling away in the book trying his best to draw a mountain cliff demon.

“Ermm.. It kind of looks like this but 10000x times cooler!” Tommy had said showing Tubbo the doodle. It looked like a regular stick figure with muscles, a tail and horns.

“How come they don't have wings?” Tubbo had looked at tommy.

“From what I remember it was something to do with them evolving to just never use them because the winds on the mountains were too strong to fly on. They still have wings but they just can’t use them.” he said adding on folded wings onto the stick figure.

“Now draw something from where you were from!” The blond had said excitedly. Tubbo had taken his time to try and draw an eclipse howl he had added a moon onto the paper just because it needed it. He nearly threw the book to Tommy and waited for his reaction.

“Wow! This is an eclipse howl!??!?” He had said trying to keep his voice down.

“It looks sick!” Tubbo smiled.

“Do you want to know anything about their species? I’m quite knowledgeable” he said, sounding so smart.

“Why are they called that? Where do they live? Can they do magic??? Cuz i heard that sometimes animals can perform their own type of magic that we can’t so it's really interesting to get to know their full potential.” Tubbo giggled, so he was serious about learning everything he can to be a madge.

“Well first off they are called eclipse howl because they only mate when there is an eclips so they are quite rare. They can live anywhere but the most common areas that you can find one are in forest and snowy mountains. And lastly they can perform magic but only when they are fully grown, if they try to as pups they can severally hurt themselves due to the impact of their magic stored in them.” Tubbo had yawned. It had been a long day and both he and Tommy needed sleep.

“We should sleep so we can get up early and go our separate ways.” Tubbo had said with a bit of sadness in his voice, the truth was that he didn’t want to leave his new friend, he really enjoyed his company and wanted to stay with him more.

“Good night” Tubbo said, walking over to Spinz and nearly getting into bed when Tommy had suddenly said. 

“Do you want to adventure the kingdom with me?”


End file.
